


Future Plans

by almondjoyz



Series: Future Plans Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a year after the events in "One Year," Harry and Ginny make some big decisions in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Swing Chair

The heavy Quaffle struck Ron's chest with a thud, knocking the air out of him. "That's enough, mate," Ron gasped. He dove down to the ground on his Cleansweep, landing quietly. "Good, show, Harry! You sure you don't want to go pro? We need a new Seeker, you know. You're not too bad with that Quaffle, either."

"Nah, I've got too much to worry about," Harry replied.

"Harry, you've been worrying as long as I've know you about this or that; you need to lighten up." He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his towel.

"Voldemort, I'm sure, would have loved being referred to as 'this or that'. Besides, Ron, I've had a lot on my mind the last few months."

"Or someone?" Ron asked coyly, referring to his sister.

Harry blushed. "I guess so. We don't get to see each other much when she's at St. Mungo's and I'm away with Auror training. She's got three years left and I don't think I can handle things going on like this anymore." Ron looked at his friend quizzically.

"She's got you that frustrated?" Ron looked at Harry, waiting for an answer. "What about a good wank?"

"Ron..." Harry shook his head. He was nearly twenty years old, a virgin, and he was desperately in love. "That's all I've been doing!"

Harry shook his head. Ron looked flabbergasted at his answer. He, on the other hand, had been having sex with Hermione ever since their seventh year at Hogwarts. Since then, they'd never gone without sex for more than five days. Harry was still a virgin. Unbelievable.

"What are you waiting for, man?" Ron answered automatically. Seeing the look on Harry's face suddenly made him remember he was encouraging his best friend to shag his sister.

"Ron there are, believe it or not, some things in life worth waiting for until the right time, and this is one of them. Just because the two of you go at like dogs in heat, doesn't mean everyone else does." His scowl deepened his brow, and Ron could see his anger growing.

"Sorry, Harry." In fact, it made Ron feel a lot better about the two of them, knowing that Harry wanted to wait. "So what is it that's got you all serious?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot in that big old house. I get lonely and there's nothing else to do. Think and go to classes." Harry stared at the dirt on his new trainers and kicked a rock out of the way. "I want to get on with my life and not have to worry about saving the world, sending Dark Wizards to Azkaban or fulfilling any stupid prophecies. I want to be just plain old Harry Potter. I want to be normal."

"Harry, you'll never be normal. I don't mean to be condescending, but even if you were 'just' Harry Potter, your personality wouldn't allow you not to do anything but help people and be a hero. You don't seek it out; it just happens." Ron understood Harry's frustration about this, perhaps better than anyone else did. He'd known Harry for almost half his life: they'd taken all their classes together, played on the House Quidditch team, spent their summers together, fought wars side by side and lived in the same cramped dormitory room for seven years at school with each other. He knew so much about him, he could write a book about Harry. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know, Potter."

"I know. " Harry paused to collect his thoughts. "I'm not sure that I want to be an Auror anymore. Oh, close your mouth, Ron. There's more to life than a job and I'd rather think about making a decent future for myself and having a family. Life's too short to dwell on negatives."

Ron stared at his friend in disbelief. Marriage was never a subject he and Harry felt all that comfortable talking about. Yes, he wanted to marry Hermione, but he also wanted to play Quidditch for a while yet. They were having fun, staying either at her place or at his flat in Portree. They never talked about making plans for a future yet.

"I'm heading back. You coming?" asked Harry, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm going for a walk," Ron said as a smile grew on his face. "See ya!" Ron took off down the hill they used as a practice pitch, heading for the little river he and Hermione liked to skinny dip in after a workout.

*****

The swing chair swung easily on the chain as Ginny Weasley pushed it with her foot while she held the newspaper. She was working a crossword puzzle with a Muggle ink pen she found in Hermione's bag, and was only frustrating herself in the process. Throwing the pen on the floor, she set the paper next to her on the swing, and let her thoughts drift to Harry Potter. She loved him terribly and had since she was around thirteen. Thinking about him made her smile. As she twirled her hair on her finger, she couldn't help but think about a future with him and that thought alone sent tingles through her body.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. When will you just go and fuck me?" The words fell off her tongue into the surprisingly warm summer air of southern England. _Gods, she thought, I want him so badly! He's acting all noble again, thinking he needs to be a gentleman. We stopped being gentle with each other a long time ago._

Their sexual escapades were nothing compared with her brother's. She and Harry had done almost everything BUT have sex whereas Ron and Hermione, well, they could write a self-help book for sexually frustrated witches and wizards. The Masters and Johnson of the Magical World. She took a deep breath and told herself that sex wasn't everything. Not that she would know, of course.

Nevertheless, the fact that she loved him and wanted to grow old with him was undeniable. She'd spent countless hours planning an imaginary wedding to him, thinking of what their children would look like, dreaming of how she'd decorate their babies' nursery. Her lazy hours, as she called them, when she wasn't studying medical texts or working on practicals, were filled with thoughts of Harry. Those thoughts had taken too much of her time last term and her marks showed it, resulting in a lengthy howler from her mother. Her father knew what was going on with her, and respectfully told Ginny to focus her energy on her studies.

"I'd like to focus on your body, Harry," Ginny told him one Saturday afternoon after telling him what her father said. Harry very nearly spat out his pumpkin juice as she said that.

Always the gentleman, he was, and that was one of the things she loved about him. He protected her, made her laugh, made her cry, warmed her heart with his words of love, and turned her body into molten lava by touching her in ways only he was allowed. She never felt as happy alone as she did when she was with Harry, and that scared her, just a little bit, to know that she was so vulnerable to one person. _But that's how love is supposed to be. Not hiding anything from the other person, willing to put yourself out there, warts and all, to one person and have them do the same. Complete and utter trust in one person is what makes love worth having. That's why I want to marry you, Harry. I trust you with my heart._

She picked up the paper and pen and set to work on the crossword once again, pushing the swing back and forth with her foot.

*****

Ginny looked up from her newspaper and saw Harry striding towards her. Even from this distance, she could see he was sweaty from Quidditch and that his tank top clung to his chest. She smiled as she remembered the last time she touched his chest, making him flinch and suck in his breath. His springy black, chest hair felt glorious as she swept her hand across it and then drifted down the little trail before he stopped her. Ginny shook her head to get the memory out of her mind.

"Hey, you." Ginny looked up and saw Harry standing in front of her, his hair damp with sweat, and for once, was lying flat against his head. "Anything good in the _Prophet?_ "

"Hmmm...?" She couldn't get the sensation of his chest hair out of her mind.

"Anything good in that?" he asked again.

"Oh...oh...not really." Why was she so flustered? She set the paper down on the floor of the porch and slid over so he could join her on the swing. Harry flung his broomstick to the side and dropped onto the seat next to her, sending the swing, and them, backwards, nearly hitting the wall of the house.

"Sorry," said Harry as he reached over and grabbed Ginny's shoulder as they swung forward. "Where is everyone?"

"Dad's at work. Mum went to London to clean Fred and George's flat, and Hermione is out reading somewhere."

He pulled Ginny across his lap. He lazily played with her hair, twirling it around his finger. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, feeling her insides swirl as she did.

"So we're all alone, then, right?" His voice trailed off into nothingness while a wicked grin flashed across his face, making his eyes look even a more brilliant green.

"Where's Ron?" she asked off-handedly.

"Changing the subject?" His hand moved from her hair to the sun-kissed skin of her shoulder, rubbing it gently, and loving the feel of it.

"Mmmm...That's nice," Ginny said dreamily. She turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand and gave each long, rough finger a quick lick with her tongue. "Where's Ron?"

Here he was, Harry Potter, with his girlfriend lying seductively in his lap and all she wanted to do was talk about her brother. "Oh, yeah, Ron. Dunno. He took off..."

"...looking for Hermione," Ginny finished for him. "He gets randy after playing, you know." She smiled, knowing Harry did, too. "What do you think they're doing?"

He could just about imagine, after all. This thought brought about a deep ache in his stomach and a twinge in his groin. "Ginny..."

"Huh?"

"Can you please sit up?" He closed his eyes, as if in pain and tipped his head back against the swing.

"Oh, sure...," she replied as she sat next to him on the swing. Her face began to feel hot and was glad he hadn't noticed. She had, however, noticed the effect she was having on him. "So what are they doing, you think?"

"Do we have to talk about that?"

"So what do you think it's like?" Ginny asked.

"What's what like?" He asked with a sheepish grin. He knew what she was talking about but wanted her to say it, since the thought embarrassed her so much.

"Harry..." He noticed the flush in her cheeks this time.

"How am I supposed to know? The only time Ron tells me anything is if he's had too much to drink. He has no desire to hear anything I may have to add to the conversation, so we don't have a lot to say to each other on the subject." He put his arm around Ginny and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then Harry looked down at her, noticing the sweat glistening on her forehead and temples; her hair was stuck to her scalp from sweat; her full lips surrounded her white teeth with a luscious shade of soft pink. Her skin was now a tawny colour and the outline of her swimsuit left tan lines that showed from underneath her tank top; the valley between her breasts that played host to little rivers of perspiration. _She's beautiful and she is sitting here with me_ , Harry thought. Why was he the one she had chosen above the others? Why did she make him melt every time she came near him, touched him or looked at him? Did he do the same to her? Was she thinking about this, too? His stomach began to ache again, along with the return of the twinge in his groin.

"Harry?" Ginny turned her face to him as she spoke, noticing the way his lightening bolt scar stood out from his exercise-flushed face. "Where are you?" She combed back his thick, black hair with her fingers, savouring the wonderful texture of it.

"Lost in you," Harry replied, his eyes blazing an intense green that told her what was going through his mind. And his body.

He leaned over and kissed her gently, guiding her towards him with his hand on her shoulder. She let out a sigh, which heated his insides even more. He explored her mouth with his tongue, chasing hers and finally captured it, circling it with his.

"Yummy," Ginny groaned and opened her mouth to him again, this time chasing his tongue. She moved her hands under his shirt and caressed him gently along the sides of his body, feeling the ribs, skin and muscles that drove her crazy. She could feel his nipples harden as she moved across them, all the while kissing him with a fever that she had never felt before.

Harry quickly removed his sweat-soaked shirt and threw it carelessly to the side. He loved what her hands could do to him and wanted it to go on and on. Her hands slid down his abdomen and reached the waist of his trousers, hesitating, as if asking permission.

His eyes popped open and saw a look on her face that thrilled him and scared him all at the same time. "Ginny..." was all he could say before she covered his mouth with hers.

Harry's hands wandered down the front of her shirt, which felt like a second skin. He pulled down one strap of her tank top and slid his hand down to hers, wrapping it with his own. He bent down, kissed her shoulder, her neck, that little ditch at the base of her throat, and nestled his head between her breasts.

Ginny moved her hands to the back of his waistband and hooked her thumbs inside, not sure she should. She arched her back as Harry settled himself at her breast and let out a groan that sounded completely animalistic, surprising even her. Harry must've noticed, too, because he was moving his hands under her shirt now, sending tingles up and down her body. He groaned as he reached her breasts, and she marvelled at how wonderful it was to have him touch her in that way. He cupped one in his hand, rubbing the thumb over her nipple until she felt like she would scream it felt so good.

Ginny knew what she wanted, and she wanted Harry. Maybe it was the heat. Maybe it was the way the swing moved along with them. Maybe it was supposed to happen and she didn't want it to stop.

Her hands began to fumble with the snap and zipper of his jeans.

"Oh God..." Harry muttered as he felt her hands release him from that uncomfortable pressure. "No..."

"Please, Harry." Her voice had never sounded like that before, so raw, so passionate, and so desperate.

Harry felt his stomach do back-flips from what she said, as he remembered how it felt when she put her mouth on him. The memory of her warm, wet mouth was driving him mad. He loved it when she did that to him, but this was her parent's house, for Merlin's sake. His mind was arguing with his body and he didn't want to have to choose. This felt too good and too right to stop. But how could he keep going? How could he not? If he let her do what she wanted, he'd never be able to control what would happen next.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw desire, lust, love, hunger or whatever you want to call it on the face of the most famous wizard in the world, and it excited her knowing that it was all for her.

"Do it quickly, then." He swung around so that he was nearly laying down on the hard swing with his legs toward her. He lay there, clenching his teeth, trying desperately to control himself, but knowing it wouldn't work. She spread open his fly and tugged at his boxers, exposing him. She smiled as she began to lean forward and opened her mouth.

Her mouth wrapped around him, and he felt himself start to react. "No, Ginny. Not here!" He stood up with his back to her and allowed himself to come. Ginny watched with wide eyes. Harry's breathing slowed after a fashion and he sat back down, his jeans still open. "Sorry. That was fun." He smiled at her in spite of himself.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked after an awkward silence.

"Yeah, I'll be all right. Come here." She leaned back and he put his arms around her. He pressed his face into her hair and smelled the familiar scent of her flowery shampoo, which made that twinge start all over again.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." He never tired of hearing those words from her. The first time she said them, he was so scared, not knowing what he should say next but after all they had been through together, it was the only thing he could say. He had saved the world for her and if given the chance, he would do it over again in a heartbeat. Each second he spent with her reminded him that the real reason Voldemort was gone was because he loved her.


	2. Conversations

The screen door of the Burrow slammed as Ginny went inside for some lemonade. Harry looked up and spotted Ron and Hermione walking hand in hand toward him.

"Hey," Harry said softly as he tried not to look at Hermione's blouse that was buttoned wrong or the fact that Ron's jeans weren't buttoned and were nearly falling off his hips. They both had grass in their wet hair, and he had to look away, suddenly aware of their eyes on him.

"What's the matter, mate?" Ron asked, sitting down on the swing next to his friend. With one look at him, he knew what had been going on. He bent down to whisper in Harry's ear. "Do up your trousers, man, and pick up your shirt."

Harry quickly turned to Ron, his eyes wide and panicky. He quickly zipped his jeans and put his face in his hands, elbows on his knees, forgetting about his shirt. _My God_ , he thought, _how could I have not noticed my jeans?_ Then he realized his glasses were gone.

Hermione silently bent down and picked up his glasses off the porch floor, and walked over to the two of them. "Here, Harry." He looked up and grabbed his glasses from her, putting them on. He couldn't look at either of them. He wanted to melt into a crack in the floor and hide. "Is Ginny inside?" She left when Harry nodded.

Harry sat back abruptly and leaned back his head with his eyes still closed. What was he supposed to say to Ron? "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"About me looking like a fool after..." He didn't know how he would explain this.

"Snogging my sister?" Ron finished for him.

"I'm sorry! Just stop smirking at me like that."

"You smirk at me all the time!" Ron knew how Harry felt. "So what happened?" He really didn't want, or need to know, but he thought Harry needed to tell him.

Harry looked at Ron incredulously. "You're joking, right?"

"Well," Ron said, "I can put some of the pieces together. Let's see, she got into your pants and you, uh, enjoyed it." Harry smiled. "She took off your shirt. Here, by the way." He handed Harry his tank top, and as Harry pulled it over his head, he could still smell Ginny on it, forgetting that Ron was sitting there, too.

"No, I did that." Both of them laughed.

"Oh, really, now!" They both had another good laugh. "So what else? Be selective." Ron braced himself for what was going to come and took a deep breath.

"We kissed," Harry said before Ron let out a snort of disbelief, "and stuff."

"So, is it safe to say my sister still has her honour?" Harry turned to stare at him.

"Do you honestly think I'd do it right here on the swing?"

"It's a little uncomfortable, but when the motion is right, it helps out a lot," Ron said casually.

***** *****

Ginny was grateful for the time alone in the kitchen, making lemonade. She stood there, savoring the feel of Harry's hands on her shoulder and in her hair; aching with the memory of him touching her bare breasts and making the nipples hard with arousal; tasting his mouth as he kissed her and explored her mouth with his tongue. Stop it! She tried to tell herself. _You'll go mad thinking about it._

"Ginny?"

Ginny nearly jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice, breaking her thoughts. "Hi," Ginny said once she calmed down. She looked at Hermione, and smiled. "Your buttons are all wrong." She pointed to the front of her friend's shirt and giggled.

"Oh, yeah, that. I guess I was in a hurry." Hermione redid the buttons and took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" She sat down in a chair at the table and motioned Ginny to sit as well. Ginny sat down quietly. "What happened?"

"I need to have sex with him. Plain and simple," Ginny said bluntly. "We have talked about it, and I thought I really wanted to wait, but now I'm not so sure. We've been dating for two years, and we've never made love yet. I think that I would have done it right there on the swing if he wanted to." She gestured out the door where she knew Harry was talking to Ron.

"I know. Ron does the same thing to me. I don't know how he does it, but he makes my brain turn to mush and I just...just..."

"Melt," they said at the same time and shared a smile.

Hermione could tell Ginny was holding something back, not wanting to bring it up. "What?"

"I want to. I love him so much and I want to know every little inch of him. And I want him to know every little inch of me." She stopped and looked at Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"I want to marry him, Hermione. I can't stand to be away from him and I can't get enough of him when we're together. He completes me, and I don't want that feeling to ever end." She sighed and hugged her shoulders with her arms.

"Have you told Harry this?" Ginny shook her head.

"How am I supposed to bring that up? 'Pass the potatoes, Harry and do you want to marry me some day?' That's not exactly something you bring up in a casual conversation."

Hermione sighed heavily and nodded. "You've got a point, and, surprisingly, I don't know what to say. Besides, I don't think I should be the one you talk to about this. You need to tell Harry soon, sweetie. If he feels the same way you do, it'll be easy."

The girls drank the lemonade Ginny had made in silence. The door to the kitchen opened and Ron and Harry entered the room. Harry walked over to the table, kissed the top of Ginny's head, and finished her lemonade. She looked at him and gave him a smile meant only for him.

Ron watched the exchange between his best friend and his little sister, and didn't feel awkward at all. He suddenly appreciated what a beautiful woman his sister had become and felt glad that she and Harry had found each other. Looking over at Hermione, he saw her own smile grow as she watched Harry and Ginny gaze at each other, oblivious to everything else around them. Ron tactfully cleared his throat, reminding Harry that he really needed that cold shower.

***** *****

"Mum's home," Ron informed Harry as he returned from the bathroom. Harry toweled off his hair, pulled on a clean shirt and dropped to his bed.

"Flat clean?"

"Yeah, but it won't stay that way," Ron added. "Fred and George came home with her for the weekend, so we're having a big dinner." He looked over at Harry and saw him staring up at the ceiling. "Harry?"

"What? You say something?" He continued to survey the ceiling.

"What's the matter?" Ron had never seen Harry like this here at the Burrow; he was always happy when he was here. "Hey!" He threw a pillow at Harry.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he put the pillow under his head, closing his eyes. Ron got off the chair and stood over Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry finally opened his eyes.

"Nothing." He rolled over onto his stomach and turned his face away from Ron.

"That's a bunch of bollocks, and you know, it. Tell me."

"No."

"Harry, it can't be that bad. Is it Ginny?" From Harry's silence, Ron knew the answer. "Just take care of it yourself, mate," added Ron, thoroughly hating this conversation.

"I want more." Harry couldn't believe he just said that.

"Excuse me?" Ron's ears burned.

"I want it all. I want to lie next to her and...and..." He couldn't continue.

"That's my sister, watch it!" Ron regretted saying it as soon as he spotted Harry's angry face.

"Fine. Whatever. But who am I supposed to talk to? Neville? You're my best mate, Ron, and you're supposed to listen to me and give me advice," Harry shouted. He put the pillow over his head.

"Advice about shagging my sister?"

"No. About wanting to marry her!" The pillow muffled his voice and Ron could barely hear him.

"What did you say?" Ron lifted the pillow from Harry's face. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, adjusting to the light.

"You heard me." Harry looked over at Ron and saw his jaw drop. "She's everything to me, Ron. It's because of her that Voldemort's dead. She's the power the prophecy referred to. Love. Don't you get it?" He stopped, waiting for Ron to say something.

"I don't know what to say." Ron swallowed hard. "Is that why you haven't had sex yet?"

Harry nodded. "Well, yeah. I want everything to be right, you know. I don't want to hurt her; I don't want to rush her, and I don't want her to regret it." Ron saw a small tear running down his friend's cheek and turned away. An awkward silence filled the room. The only sound was the ghoul prancing about in the attic.

"So, um, have you talked to my dad?"

"No! You scare me more than him, but there's no way I'm asking him to talk to me about the facts of life," Harry said.

"No, you dolt. About marrying her. Isn't that the thing to do?" Ron saw Harry's expression soften.

"No, I hadn't thought of it, actually. But I need advice about sex, Ron. Can you help me out?"

"No, I can't." Harry's eyes darkened with confusion. "I just can't. You'll know what to do." Ron surprised himself with how detached his voice was sounding. That was as far as he would take this conversation. "You've done enough to figure out what's next, mate."

"Thanks for nothing, Ron." Harry didn't know if he was angry or was going to cry. He hated feeling this way and Ron wasn't helping. "What if it's not what she expects?"

"What if what's not up to her expectations?"

"Me. The whole thing. I don't know. I've never done this before."

Hoping to make a joke, Ron said, "If it's not big enough, Harry, you could always do a growth charm." The pillow hit him square in the face.

"Funny, Ron. Real funny." Harry clenched in jaw in anger.

"Sorry," Ron whispered as Harry got off the bed and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. "Harry! Wait a minute!"

Harry stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to look Ron straight in the eye. "Do you have to make a joke of everything?"

"Harry," Ron began, "I'm sorry. Really." Ron held his hand out to Harry, hoping to make amends. "You're like a brother to me and I know you love Ginny. I just don't feel that I can talk to you about having sex with my sister. It'd be just too weird. Understand?"

Harry nodded his head. "Well, if not you, than who am I supposed to ask?" Harry's eyes were full of questions Ron was unable to answer.

"How about Remus, then," answered Ron. "He was your dad and Sirius' best friend, right?" Harry nodded. "So ask him, just like you would if it was one of them."

Harry thought for a moment. "You're right. I'm sorry, mate."

"No worries. I smell shepherd's pie." At that, they took off down the stairs, with Harry narrowly beating Ron to the table.

*****

Harry sat in front of the fireplace, building up the courage for a difficult conversation. Harry decided to Floo Remus, the only father figure he had left, swallow his pride, and ask him about sex.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Remus smiled at him, surprised to get the Floo call.

"Well, um, I need some advice." Harry bit his lip and played with the laces of his trainers. "And Ron won't help me out."

"Advice about what?" The older man's expression was unreadable.

"Well…" Harry stopped, feeling heat fill up his face.

"Sex? Do you need advice about sex, Harry?" At that comment, Harry rolled his eyes, feeling more embarrassed by the second. "Thanks for feeling you could come to me with this."

"I didn't have much other choice, Remus. Do you really think any of Ginny's brothers would help me?" Remus laughed again.

"Sorry, Harry. The image of you talking about this with Bill or Charlie was just too much." He cleared his throat, and looked more business-like. "What do you need to know?'

"Well, everything. I don't want her to, uh, hate it. And I'd rather last more than three seconds." His face was starting to warm up again.

"Remus!" The man turned around at his wife's voice and waved her over. "There you are!" She kissed him and sat down next to him. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hey, what's up, Tonks?" This was not shaping up to be a great time to talk. "Should I Floo you later?"

"No, Harry. Tonks, Harry needed to talk with me about something rather important. Do you mind?"

"Sex talk?" Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "Sorry, I just took a guess. I can help."

"No, really, that's okay, Tonks." _Please, make her go away,_ he thought.

"Harry, you can trust me. I can give the woman's side of things." Tonks looked rather pleased with herself.

"It's up to you, Harry." Remus looked at his wife, waiting for Harry's answer. "She does know what she's doing."

"I don't think I needed to hear that, Remus." Harry played with his shoelaces again. "But I don't care. A little more embarrassment isn't going to bother me now."

"So," Remus began, "why don't you tell me what you know, and we can go from there."

"I know what I'm supposed to do, but I…This is pointless." He rested his chin on his hands.

"Harry, it's okay," Tonks reassured him. "I think what he meant was, what have you done?"

Remus looked at the room behind Harry, realizing where he was. "You're at the Burrow? Merlin, Harry, I thought you were at home! What if Molly or Arthur comes in?"

"I thought of that. There's an Imperturbable Charm on the room along with a Silencing Charm and I have told Molly that under no circumstances was I supposed to be disturbed. I'm not stupid, you know. Can we just get on with this?"

"So answer his question, then, Harry," Tonks said. "How far've you gone?"

Harry swallowed hard, trying to think of the best way to put it. "Down to knickers and pants. Hand jobs." Harry stopped, rolling his eyes at the looks he was getting from his friends. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "She's, um, done, er. Fuck. How am I supposed to say this to you? Is it hot in here?" He fanned himself with his t-shirt,

The other two laughed at him. "Not here. Maybe from where you're sitting, Harry." Tonks smiled at him. "I'm sorry you're embarrassed, Harry, but I know this is important to you. Fellatio?"

"What? That sounds gross!" He had no idea what that was.

"Oh, Harry, it's a blow job," Remus said, sounding half-amused and half-irritated.

"I see. Then, um, yeah. To her, too." His eyes went back up to the ceiling as he tried to avoid their eyes.

"That's called cunnilingus." That was Tonks again.

"Can't they give them any better names? It sounds like something Hermione would say," Harry said, finally able to laugh, even if it was purely from nerves.

Harry spent the next twenty minutes listening to the newlyweds, as they still liked to be called, explain the finer points of the art of lovemaking to the orphaned wizard. By the time they finished, Harry's mouth was hanging open, his tongue dry, and he no longer felt he could look either of them in the eye for a very long time.

"Harry?" Tonks looked rather concerned. "Are you okay?"

"That was a little more than I bargained for." Harry shifted as he sat in front of the fireplace, discreetly rearranging himself. "I asked for it though, didn't I?"

"That you did, Harry. That you did." Remus shook his head, and all of a sudden, turned serious. "But remember, when you and Ginny do decide to take that step, Harry, please be careful. Find some spells to use and practice them first!"

"Look at the apothecary shop in Diagon Alley. They'll help you out," added Tonks.

"Thanks, you two. I appreciate it, really I do." Harry was finally able to relax as they disappeared and he got up off the floor. He performed the counter spells as he stood up and stretched his aching muscles from sitting so long.

"It's about time, Harry. Who were you talking to?" Ginny walked in the room, with a big smile on her face.

"I was, uh, talking to, um, Remus and Tonks." _Why lie about it._ "They were very helpful."

"What were you talking about?" She stepped over to him and traced his ear with her finger, knowing what it did to him.

"Stop it." He said it rather unconvincingly, as he leaned into her finger. "It's private, Gin."

"Did you talk about me?" She stopped at his earlobe and rubbed it between two fingers. He nodded as he closed his eyes. Good boy. She enjoyed torturing him like this. "Was it an _interesting_ talk?"

"Hell, yeah." He sucked in his breath as she leaned closer, and blew in his ear.

"Is that why you're all worked up, Mr. Potter? Or is it just me?" Her hand trailed to the front of his jeans, causing his eyes to pop open.

"Ginny, stop it."

"Make me," she whispered.


	3. Leaving

Harry stared at the chessboard, trying to decide whether he should concede the match or try to allow Ron to beat him for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Harry, hurry up. Make a move," Ron said impatiently.

"Why? The result's going to be the same." Harry put his chin on his hand, trying to figure out whether to move his knight or to simply move the queen in order to hasten his eventual defeat.

"Why you were Quidditch captain if you can't even strategize is beyond me, Harry," Ron mused. Ron leaned back against the wall and absently stroked his chin, thinking of ways to hasten his eventual victory.

Harry never got to make that move as Ginny quickly entered the room and sat on the floor next to Harry.

"Harry, you've just got an owl from the Ministry," she said, handing it to him. She looked at him with anxious eyes as Harry read the message.

"Forgot about this," he said, remembering the promise he had made. He looked over at Ginny. "I've got to leave tomorrow."

"What? You can't! You have five days of holiday until classes start. Why?" Harry couldn't help but notice the hitch in her voice.

Ron felt strangely out of place and took Harry's queen. "Checkmate. I'll leave you alone for a little while." He got off the floor and went outside onto the porch.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked again. Her voice was panicking. "Why do you have to go?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked over at her. "It's a three-day conference; I have to go. I forgot about the whole thing, actually. I don't want to do it, but they want me to teach a workshop or something since I have more experience than any of the other Auror trainees." He noticed Ginny's worried look. "I told them I'd do it to get Scrimgeour off my back." He stroked her silky hair and felt himself start to ache for her. He didn't want to leave. It would be months before they could see each other again.

"I'll miss you," Ginny told him and scooted closer to him, nearly touching him.

"I know. I will too." He began stroking her back, feeling her smooth skin beneath his fingers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Harry." She looked at his face and smiled. "You look so serious. What is it?"

"Uh," he began. You can't propose now, you idiot! "Um, Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Do want to go out on a date? Since I have to leave, and all?"

"I'd love to." Ginny kissed him lightly.

  
***** *****

Harry and Ron stood outside Ginny's door, waiting for the girls. "What's taking them so long?" Ron checked his watch again. "I'm starving. What are they doing in there?"

"Ron, shut up," Harry said. He sat on the floor, hating himself for having to leave. "It's not always about you."

Ron looked at Harry quickly, noticing his eyes becoming glassy, not wanting to make eye contact. "Harry, I'm sorry. You've got every right."

Harry put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the stairs. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, then back at Ron with determination in his gaze. "I'm gonna ask her, Ron." _There,_ Harry thought, _I've said it._

"What? Tonight?" Ron swallowed hard. "I thought you were only thinking about it."

"No. Not tonight. I hate being apart from her and not knowing when we'll be together again. That message today settled things for me." Harry looked at his friend, who was hanging on his every word. "I try to make myself forget how good she makes me feel and how happy I am when I'm with her, but I just can't because she's my whole world." He stopped to collect his thoughts. "I could fail my Auror training tomorrow and be the happiest man in the world if I knew I would be able to see her first thing every morning," Harry explained. "That's all that matters. Nothing more." Ron sat in stunned silence.

The door opened and out stepped Hermione, wearing a dress with a deep cut neckline. "Ginny wants to talk to you, Harry."

He got off the floor and heard Ron whistle at Hermione as he walked in the room.

"Shut the door." His nose filled once again with the scent of her flowery shampoo. He looked to his left, and fell in love all over again.

Ginny looked stunning. Her hair was curled and pulled off her face, leaving only a few strands on either side. She wore a sundress he had never seen before that showed off her tan and had painted her toenails a shocking pink. She had makeup on, something she rarely did, and lipstick. Harry thought her lips never looked as delicious as they did at that moment. "You look beautiful."

Ginny smiled brightly and twirled around, causing the dress to lift. "I hate that you're leaving tomorrow. They keep you so busy and you're gone all the time."

"I know. You don't get much time off, either." He held her waist. "Why'd you want to be a Healer anyway?" He was only teasing. He was so proud of her. "That's three more years, Gin." _But if you married me, we'd have all the time in the world_ , he thought. He pulled her closer to him.

"Why do you have to be an Auror?" They both smiled. "Why couldn't you just play Quidditch like Ron, and have two months off at a time. Or work at the Ministry like Hermione?" Harry scoffed at that suggestion. The last thing he wanted was to be cooped up in an office all day. "I'm serious this time, Harry."

He paused, trying to think of a good way to tell her the other work-related news. "Actually, I didn't want to say anything, but, uh, McGonagall sent me an owl last month asking if I'd teach Defense," Harry informed her. He wasn't exactly sure if this was something he wanted to do, either. He was, after all, only twenty, but had achieved so much in a short time. He did, he heard, have a knack for teaching.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny started to pout.

"Because…" She pulled his head forward, kissing him. He forgot what else he was going to say.

"Are you going to take it?" Ginny started kissing his neck and nibbling his ear.

"If you keep that up, I won't be able to decide anything," Harry answered. He held her face in his hand and said softly to her, "I will if you want me to."

"Harry, I have no right to make that choice for you." Her heart was beating faster and faster as their eyes locked.

"Your opinion matters to me, as does your happiness. Besides, that should be a choice we make together, right?" Her lips were inches away from his now. "I want it to be. Understand?"

"Harry...." Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized what he was talking about.

"What?" He looked into those eyes and lost all other thought than of her and making a future together. "Don't you?"

She nodded. Her heart was in her throat. She'd never felt such joy in all her life.

"But you'll have to wait. You deserve every right and beautiful thing in the world; everything I have ever fought for was to make the world a better place for you and me." He closed his eyes, kissing her gently.

"Um, Harry...I'm hungry," Ron said through the door. They could hear Hermione hit him upside the head. "Ouch!"

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, laughing with their eyes. "Be right out, Ron!" Harry told him. He took her hand to leave the room and opened the door, letting Ginny go first.

***** *****

It was a short walk to the restaurant, and the summer air made for a nice trip. Harry and Ginny remained a few paces behind Ron and Hermione, holding hands and talking about nothing. Ron glanced back a few times and smiled, as if he noticed for the first time how much Harry was in love with Ginny.

They sat at a table near a large window with candles that gave off a soft glow. Their conversation during their meal remained guarded since none of them wanted to admit that the holiday was over and they had to get back to real life.

The dessert cart arrived, and luckily, for Harry, Treacle Tart was on the top shelf.  
"I'll have that," he told the waitress, pointing out his favorite treat. Ron shook his head.

"Never understood why you like that stuff, mate," he uttered as he pointed to the cheesecake. "You haven't lived until you've sampled this one." This particular restaurant supplied Ron with his favourite cheesecake all Quidditch season. He took a huge bite after he set it down. "Wan shum?" he asked Hermione.

"Ronald." He swallowed hard. He knew better than to challenge that tone of voice. "Please do try to grow up." She sliced her pie in half, giving one piece to Ginny, and taking half of Ginny's chocolate cake.

"Ron, to tell you the truth, if you had eaten Aunt Petunia's cheesecake you would understand my dislike of it," Harry informed him, "especially after she made it fat-free when Dudley went on that diet. Disgusting." He laughed, glad to have his friends around him.

Ginny leaned over and whispered, "Does Ron know?" Harry looked confused. They had talked about so many things before leaving for the restaurant, that he didn't know what she meant.

"What am I supposed to know?" Ron finished his cheesecake quickly. His eyes went from Harry's vacant expression to his sister's panicky one. "Do you know?" he asked Hermione.

"I haven't the foggiest," she replied. "Well?" Her eager expression made Harry choose the safest topic.

"I've been offered a job," he said, quickly placing a bite of dessert in his mouth. He purposefully chewed slowly.

"Tonks did mention something. So are you taking it, Harry?" She glanced over at Ron, who stopped mid-swallow to follow the conversation. "Oh, I guess you don't know."

"Will someone please feel me in? I feel like a bit of a dolt over here." He stopped to think. "What? Did McGonagall offer you a job or something?" He waited for Harry to laugh, but only received silence.

Harry turned pink near his collar. "Yeah, teaching Defense." Ron slapped him on the back, causing him to choke on his tart.

"Oh, sorry, Harry." He watched Harry drink his water. "So? If you're taking it, why do you have to leave tomorrow?"

Harry looked at Ginny, smiling. "Because we...uh...I don't know if I'm taking it." He took another bite. Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"You can't be serious! You were born to teach it! The school'd be filled to the brim once 'the boy who lived' started teaching there." Ron's loud voice caused several patrons to turn and look at them.

"Shhh..." the three of them warned him.

"Harry is just taking his time. He's contracted to teach that workshop," Ginny lied as she squeezed Harry's hand. A sad look returned to her face as she suddenly remembered why they were here. Harry was leaving in the morning.

Harry saw Ginny's expression change. "You all finished? It's getting late and I need to get up early." He got up and held out his hand to Ginny and they started to leave the table.

*****

Ginny opened her eyes to a day that was bright and cheerful, the polar opposite of how she felt. She so wanted Harry to stay. She loved him and he wanted to marry her. She could barely contain herself through dinner last night. She wanted to shout it to the world that Harry Potter was going to ask Ginny Weasley to marry him. If he had asked her to jump to the moon, she would have been perfectly happy to do so.

Now, he had to leave and she couldn't go with him. Her classes started again in two weeks. He'd be who knows where and she'd be at St. Mungo's working on the spell damage floor, trying to convince Mrs. Longbottom that Gilderoy Lockhart was not her son Neville. _Cheerful scene_ , she thought.

"Ginny, you up?" Ron asked through the door. "Breakfast's ready." She looked at the clock and it was only eight o'clock. "Ginny?" He knocked again and opened the door. "You okay? I thought you'd be up already."

"I'll be down in a minute," she answered pulling the covers back over her head.

"Hey, don't worry. Harry won't leave without saying good-bye. I'd kill him if he tried," Ron told her. He uncovered her head and gathered his little sister in is arms, rocking her back and forth.

"I love him so much, Ron."

"I know that." He kissed her on top of the head. "Come on, Mum's made waffles this morning and I know they're your favourite. Besides, do you want Harry to see you like this?" Ron stopped. "Forget I asked that. The little bugger'd love to see you in your 'jamas." Ginny laughed.

"Thanks, Ron. I really do love you." She cleaned off his shirt.

"Well then, let's bring this little love-fest downstairs so Mum can fuss over him properly in front of us all. Clean yourself up and I'll tell them you'll be down in a minute, okay?" Ginny nodded.

She took a deep breath, changed her clothes, and charmed her hair into a long plait. With brushed teeth and a little dab of lipstick and blusher, she headed downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning, dear," greeted her mother. "Sleep well?"

"No," Ginny replied flatly. She sat down next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning." She braved a smile for him.

"Hi," said Harry leaning over to return the kiss. He didn't know what to say to her this morning. Last night, they'd stayed up until two in the morning, talking about everything that came to mind, even though he should have gone to bed much earlier; they both wanted the night to stretch on forever. Hermione had gone to bed long before, and Ron, the ever over-protective brother, fell asleep on the sofa and Harry levitated him up to bed.

"So, Harry, when do you need to be in London?" asked Hermione. She handed Ginny the plate of waffles, to which she shook her head.

"Ginny, you've got to eat something," her mother reminded her. "Coffee?" Ginny nodded.

"It starts at three this afternoon, but I have some things I need to do at home this morning." Truthfully, Harry wasn't exactly very thrilled at the prospect of returning to Grimmauld Place alone today.

The small talk continued through breakfast, and Ginny remained quiet throughout. Every time she wanted to say something, she felt her throat tighten and she chose to remain silent. When everyone had finished, Ginny rose to help her mother.

"Ginny, it's all right. Ron and Hermione can help clear off."

"Mum, I was going to..."

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley started, "don't be thick. Give them some time alone this morning." She gave him her 'I mean it, Ronald' look. Never wanting to confront his mother, he got up and helped her clear the table while Hermione started on the dishes.

Harry and Ginny headed out for the garden and sat on the bench, watching the garden gnomes chase chipmunks.

"Are you coming back for your birthday?" Ginny asked him. It was only a week away, and he wouldn't be a teenager anymore. She wanted to do something special.

"No. Classes start on the first, remember?" He looked at her, noticing the sadness on her face. "Well, um, maybe you can come up and visit." Her smile returned. "There, that's what I've been missing." He kissed her lips, enjoying the taste of her, and losing himself in the scent of her shampoo. "I love that shampoo, Ginny." She could feel his smile as their lips continued to touch.

"I know. Why do you think I keep using it?" She looked at him and smiled again. She kissed him back, harder this time, putting all her love into that kiss. Her right hand went into his hair, stroking his scalp, while her left rubbed his back, feeling each muscle through his shirt.

He pulled her closer to him and began kissing her neck, and working his way down to her shoulder and back up again, stopping to pay attention to her earlobe, pulling on it with his lips. She liked that, and Harry smiled. He did it again, and she arched her back, turning her face to him and starting another heated kiss, opening his mouth. His glasses fell to the ground as he continued to kiss her, wanting this day to never end. His stomach ached for her and his groin responded in kind. _Good lord,_ he thought, _she's fabulous._

Ginny's mind was reeling from the sensations he made her feel, wanting to never stop. She felt his hands undo her plait and then weave his fingers through her hair. A groan escaped her, causing Harry to pull back, breaking contact. His lips were swollen and tinted with her lipstick; his eyes were wide and bright, focused on hers; his breathing came in fast, shallow breaths and his cheeks were flushed. He was beautiful.

"Ginny..." She didn't let him finish and began another deep kiss that turned his resolve to mush. How long he could keep this up without taking her right there in the garden, he didn't know. But what he did know was that he'd never felt so alive in his entire life.

"Eh hem," they heard from somewhere, but they both ignored it. The sound repeated, louder this time, and they stopped kissing. Harry broke away from Ginny to find Mrs. Weasley standing about ten feet from them. Ginny quickly turned around, and, upon seeing her mother, turned the exact shade of her painted toenails.

"Sorry, but Harry, don't you need to get going? It's nearly ten." She politely turned away, hearing them giggle behind her and silently walked back to the house.

Ginny wiped the lipstick off his lips, and was caught in the intense gaze of those green eyes. "Your mum's waiting at the door, Ginny." She looked across the garden at his words and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the house. Harry leaned over and whispered to her, "Oh look! Ron's peeking over her shoulder, too."

Once inside, Harry gathered his things and said his good-byes to Mrs., Weasley, Ron and Hermione. They moved aside for Ginny as she hugged him. "I'll see you soon. I love you." Ginny nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and stepped into the fireplace, disappearing in a flash of green.


	4. Home

Harry set down his things on the floor and brushed the soot off his cloak. Home. 'I still feel more comfortable at The Burrow, though.' Even though he'd remodeled much of number twelve Grimmauld Place, he still felt that something was missing. More likely, who was missing. Ginny. Harry felt his heart sink. He crossed to the windows of the sitting room and opened the curtains. Light spilled into the room, driving away his dark mood. He remembered the feel of the sun on his back as Ginny rubbed it not ten minutes ago. This truly wouldn't be a home until she was here.

Harry walked down to the kitchen for a quick snack. He opened the pantry and was surprised to find it full. There was fresh bread, some Butterbeer, wine, cake, biscuits and all his favourites inside. 'Mrs. Weasley,' he thought with a smile. Upon opening the refrigerator, he found it stocked with meat, cheese, vegetables and fruit. He smiled again when he found the note:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thank you for coming to visit. We always enjoy seeing you._

 _I thought you could use a few things and I hope you don't mind that Arthur and I Floo'd over while you and Ron took the girls out. He even helped me clean it up for you._

 _I want to apologize for the other day up in Ron's room. I know you are a young man of extreme integrity and I am sorry for treating you as a child. Ginny has found herself a keeper._

 _All our love,  
Arthur and Molly_

  
'They approve.' He was glad of that, and wondered what else they did around here. Harry left the kitchen and walked upstairs to his room, bringing his bags with him.

He opened the door to his room and almost didn't recognize it at first. The chairs were reupholstered so they actually matched and a new rug was in front of the hearth. A new landscape hung over the fireplace and the room was cleaned. He walked over to his bedside table and noticed a new picture there, next to the one of Ginny. It was the two of them at Christmas at The Burrow during her last year at Hogwarts. The image of him and Ginny didn't change much as he looked at it; they were too busy looking at each other and holding hands. Was it always that obvious to everyone, even then? He set it down and picked up the other picture. Ginny was smiling and blowing kisses at him. He missed her already.

Back down stairs, he found one last surprise tacked to the door leading to the front hall. A note from Mr. Weasley. 'Oh dear,' he thought.

  
 _Harry,_

 _My daughter doesn't always tell me what's going on in her life and there a few things a daddy just doesn't WANT to know._

  
'If you only knew, Mr. Weasley, you wouldn't want me around,' Harry thought.

 _Anyway, Ron told me this morning about a conversation the two of you had last night. He mentioned that you wanted to marry my little girl, and my heart was glad. She loves you, Harry, as I know you love her, and Molly and I would be thrilled to have you in the family in a more official way. The two of you remind us of ourselves before we were married. There's a lot of love there, and it is very plain to see.  
Take care of her, Harry, she's my only baby girl._

 _Arthur_

  
Harry wiped a tear from his eyes and smiled. 'Ron,' he thought, 'always butting in.' This was turning out to be a better day than he thought.

  
 _PS--There's a nice Muggle jewelry shop not too far from The Leaky Cauldron. I know you don't want your shopping excursion to make the front page. Tom knows where it is. Ask him for directions. Molly doesn't know I was here this morning, so let's just keep this to ourselves._

  
"I don't think I could take anymore surprises today," he muttered to himself.

  
*****

  
A few days later, Harry found himself drawn to the small jewelry shop on a corner near Diagon Alley. Upon entering the door, he knew that it was time to do this. He didn't feel like waiting anymore. He wanted to be with Ginny and the sooner the better. He stood over a long, glass-topped counter with what seemed to be a hundred different rings, each sparkling in the carefully placed light. 'This is going to be harder than I thought,' he told himself.

"Can I see that one?" Harry tapped at the glass above another ring. He could tell the old jeweler was getting impatient with him. This was the eighth ring he looked at today. Mr. Weasley was right; this was a very nice place. The owner, he found out, was expecting him (he was a Squib, luckily) and was more than happy to help Mr. Harry Potter find the perfect ring for his ladylove.

"Ah, yes, this one is nice," he explained to Harry. "Round cut, two and a half carats, surrounded by ten tiny pearls, set in white gold. Exquisite setting, isn't it?" Harry nodded in agreement.

"You sound like Mr. Ollivander describing wands." He doubted the jeweler would know whom he was talking about anyway.

"Ollivander was a genius wasn't he?" Harry looked up and nodded. "That's a very nice thing to say. He was my great-uncle." The man paused and exhaled sharply. "Thank you for returning him after...I'm sorry. It is still fresh even after all this time."

"You're welcome, sir," Harry politely replied. Harry stared at the little ring with its delicate pearls and diamonds. It was perfect, just like Ginny. "I'll take it."

The jeweler told Harry the price, and Harry had a feeling the man discounted the price a bit because of who he was. Harry paid for the ring and took the little black velvet box from the old man.

"Best wishes, Mr. Potter," he said giving him a little wink, as he walked over to help another customer.

Harry opened the box and looked at it again. He never felt so nervous in his life, and Ginny wasn't even here to ask. He looked at his watch and headed toward The Leaky Cauldron again. Ron would be waiting for him.

Harry remembered the first time he walked down this street with Hagrid nine years ago. Hard to believe that in that time, he'd found out he was a wizard, became proficient at a sport he had never heard of before then, met and lost his godfather, won the Tri-Wizard Tournament and watched Cedric die, lost the closest thing to a father in Dumbledore, and defeated Voldemort. He should be gray-haired after all that. Nevertheless, here he was, twenty tomorrow, with an engagement ring in the pocket of his jacket. How did all this happen in such a short span of time? He had done more in nine years than most men do in a lifetime, but the thing that scared him the most was an answer to a question he was going to ask an eighteen-year-old girl with flowery smelling red hair.

"You're late," said Ron, who was waiting for him outside the pub. "Dad said you left your meeting at the Ministry nearly an hour ago."

"Sorry, mate, but I had to make a detour." He shifted the box in his pocket, hoping Ron wouldn't notice. Too late.

"Did you get it?" Sure enough, whenever Harry didn't want Ron to pay attention, he was sharp as a tack. "Let me see, Harry!"

"Let's get inside first," he told Ron, ushering him into the dimly lit pub. They found a table far from the door and settled in.

"Couple of pints, please," Ron told the waitress. "So..."

"Patience, Ronald." Harry tried his best Hermione impression, which he thought was very good.

"Funny, Harry," Ron scowled. The two of them laughed as their beers arrived.

"Fine," Harry said, taking a swig from his mug. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the little box and set it on the table in front of Ron. "Go ahead." He reached for the box and opened it.

"Crikey, Harry! This must've cost more than what I make in a year!" Ron's ears were turning pink. "Wow. She's going to love it."

"God, I hope so." He smiled at him, turning to see who had just Apparated into the pub. "Give me that! It's Ginny and Hermione!" He grabbed the box and put it back into his pocket before the girls got there.

"Hi! Surprised?" Ginny asked him, sitting on his lap and kissing his nose. "I missed you!"

"Hi." Harry smiled up at her, never getting enough of looking at her. "Can I have a proper kiss now?" Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny. It had been less than a week since he left The Burrow but it felt like years. Her arms went around his neck as she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth eagerly.

"Harry, this is a family establishment," Ron reminded him. They broke apart reluctantly.

"So what are you doing here?" Harry licked the last taste of Ginny off his lips.

"Nice to see you, too, Harry," Ginny said, reaching to take a swig of his beer. "Tomorrow is your birthday, right? Since your classes start Tuesday, we thought we'd come and celebrate a day early with you. Can't have you get all pissed the night before you start lessons, right?"

"How much has she had to drink, Hermione?" asked Ron. "I don't like seeing her like this."

Harry, on the other hand, thought it was extremely sexy and entertaining. He kissed her again, in much the same fashion as he had kissed her earlier.

"Too much," Hermione answered. "Are they ever coming up for air?" She looked over at Ron, who was still staring at the two of them. "Ron?"

"What?" he answered, still amazed they could kiss that long. "Oh, what's with her?"

"She stopped by to see me at home and we went for some drinks before coming here," Hermione explained as she nicked her own sip of beer.

"Obviously. She looks terrible!"

"How can you tell? You can't even see her face..." Ron and Hermione began laughing at the two of them. "Harry! Ginny!" she yelled. Harry held up his middle finger, telling them what he thought of their interruption.

"I've got to do something drastic before he bangs her right here, Mione!" He whispered in her ear, with a teasing tone in his voice. "One..." he whispered to her again,"...two...three...Mum, Dad! What a surprise!"

Ginny fell off Harry's lap with a loud thud and the both of them suddenly had eyes as wide as saucers. Ginny's eyes narrowed at her brother, "Not nice at all, Ron." She got off the floor and sat on Harry's lap again, wiggling at the hardness she had created, making her brother cringe.

Harry started laughing while he cleaned the fog off his glasses with his shirt. Ginny gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder, and fell back right up against the little box in his jacket.

"What've you got in there?" She began to open his jacket. He slapped away her hand and lifted her off his lap.

"Let's get going, okay? Ron, pay the lady." He pointed his head toward their waitress as they walked toward the Apparation area. Ron groped his pockets for money and laid it on the table.

"My place?" Harry asked the three of them. Ginny nodded for the others, wearing a mischievous smile.

Once Ginny and Hermione had left, Ron said, "You've got a ring worth thousands of galleons in there and you can't even pay for beer? Mental." He disappeared with a crack, followed by Harry.

Once inside the sitting room, Harry looked up to see a birthday cake that Ginny had obviously made without magic, sitting on the table. He smiled at her effort, as it looked a little wonky.

"Happy birthday, honey." She kissed him quickly as he removed his jacket.

"Yeah, happy birthday, mate. It was all her idea," Ron nodded toward Ginny. "But she really IS drunk."

"Ron, come off it. Sit down." Hermione moved him to a large armchair and sat down with him. "Let me fix her up." She drew her wand, pointed it at Ginny, " _Noninebriato_!" and she was none the worse for wear.

"Thanks," Ginny said. "Remember that spell from New Year's, Ron? Saved you a nasty hangover. I'll go get some plates." She got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing Harry's jacket to hang on the hall tree. Before Harry could stop her, she was gone.

She screamed. He ran into the hall to find her staring at the little black box that had fallen to the floor. He picked it up, suddenly becoming very shy.

"Um...Ginny, it wasn't supposed to happen like this." A little whimper escaped her throat. "I was, um, going to wait and all but...I..." Words weren't necessary now for either of them. He slowly opened the little box for her and she let out another little squeal, putting her hands to her mouth. He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Ginny?"

Her smile was all the answer he needed as she bent down to him, covering his face with sweet, little kisses, tears salting their lips. She nodded as she cried and pulled back to look at him. He was crying, too. He removed the little ring from the box and she held out her hand, which he had to hold to keep it from trembling. It slipped easily onto her finger. She beamed up at him with all the love she felt, barely able to say to him, "Yes, Harry. I will."

Ginny put her hands on Harry's face, gently kissing him on the lips, making him feel like he could float on air. He'd forgotten all about his doubts and worries and didn't want anything to come between him and the joy that was filling him up.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Ron. Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked at the door, realizing he and Hermione were still there.

"Uh… _yeah,_ " Harry choked out, feeling his collar grow warm, but he couldn't get rid of the smile that was on his face. It felt permanent, and he didn't mind in the least.

Hermione fairly bounced over to them, embracing them both in a giant hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Harry looked up, surprised to see both Ginny and Hermione with tears in their eyes. He disentangled him from the two women and looked over at Ron, who was leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed over his chest. A very large, very Ron Weasley smile came over his friend's face and the two of them stepped toward each other, awkwardly hugging.

"Congratulations, Harry." Ron's smile told Harry many things that words could not, giving him even more reason to keep smiling. Ron pulled his sister away from Hermione and wrapped her up in his arms, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Take care of him, _please_." His eyes were misty.

"Are you crying, Ron?" Ginny whispered.

"No." He pinched his eyes together, obviously trying to maintain control over his emotions. "You know I'm allergic to dust." He let out a small laugh.

"There's no dust here, Ron. Your mum cleaned the house for me." Harry patted Ron on the back and reached for Ginny's hand. He met her eyes with his, silently daring himself to look away.

Hermione cleared her throat, sounding enough like Dolores Umbridge to make Harry jump.

"What?" he asked. Ron and Hermione were fighting to keep their laughter inside as they looked at the two of them.

"We better leave them alone, love. I think we've outstayed our welcome, if you know what I mean," observed Ron, still smiling.

"No, you don't have to…" Ginny began.

"Ginny…" Harry interrupted, "if they want to leave, it's okay with me. Understand?" He tightened his hand around hers. Her eyes flew open.

"Oh, yes, it is getting late." She met Harry's eyes again. "It is Monday tomorrow after all." She barely heard Ron laughing in the background.

"Well, uh, Ron would you, um, stay at Hermione's tonight?" Ron's mouth opened as if to say something, but Hermione spoke for him.

"We wouldn't dream of intruding, Harry. Close your mouth, Ron, and let's go." They exchanged hugs and congratulations again, and with a crack, Harry and Ginny were alone in the entrance hall.

Harry looked down at Ginny. Her eyes glistened in the candlelight of the room, pulling him in like a black hole. He pulled her to him and kissed her as he swept her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

He kicked in the doors of his room, not bothering to remove his mouth from hers. Her arms were tight around his neck while he supported her in his arms. Once at the bed, he fell on his side, careful not to hurt her. His mouth left hers, and journeyed down her neck, stopping at the base and dipping his tongue into that little ditch. She squirmed underneath him, shifting his weight over her. As his mouth reached the collar of her thin blouse, his lips found a new destination, kissing her softly along the open collar, pulling it apart with his mouth to give him access to her breasts. A button or two, opened with his tongue and teeth, widened the surface area of her sweet, perfect skin. Her perfume surrounded him, making him feel like he was drunk, taking with it all thoughts of anything but her.

Ginny arched her back into him, rejoicing in the way he made her feel. She reached her hands down to his trousers and removed his shirt from the waistband, pulling it up over his head. Her hands went to his chest and glided across his nipples, savouring the hardness that resulted from her touch. She tickled her way down his abdomen, following the path of his soft hair that led her to the front of him. She fumbled with his belt and then opened the zipper and button before sitting up with him to remove his trousers, all the while not breaking the kiss until he pushed her back to the bed.

He looked down at her flushed face and her ginger hair spread over the pillow. Taking a deep breath, he straddled her pelvis and slowly reached down to the front of her blouse, taking his time with the few remaining buttons. He bent to kiss each new area of exposed skin, blazing a trail of hot kisses down her stomach. When he finished with her stomach, he went to her bra and quickly removed it. He stared at the peaked mounds of flesh that rose and fell with each breath, begging him to touch them. Leaning forward, he opened his mouth and captured one peak, treating the nipple to a massage with his tongue. Ginny moaned softly, increasing Harry's need.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her, welcoming him with her mouth, open and ready for him. He accepted, dipping his tongue into her mouth, feeling her teeth and caressing her tongue. She opened her eyes, seeing his green eyes meeting her brown gaze, understanding that this is exactly what they wanted and needed to have happen tonight.

With gentle fingers, his hands reached for her skirt hem, pushing it up onto her thighs, moving behind her to bring her hips next to his. He lay still, enjoying the pressure their bodies made between his legs, hoping nothing would happen to break the magic between them. His fingertips pulled at her knickers and slid them down, lifting her hips with the other hand, and removed the fabric, which released a scent so intoxicating, he begged himself not to lose control. Without warning, she lifted her hips off the bed, pressing them into his as she unceremoniously removed her skirt and lay before him naked. His warm gaze filled her with desire, wanting more than what she felt she deserved, yet she instinctively reached for the blanket.

"Let me look at you," Harry demanded, pulling the blanket away from her body, opening her to the coolness of the breeze that came in through the window behind the bed. Her face was completely relaxed; her lips parted in anticipation, her eyes wide and sparkling with desire. Her breasts were perfect. He could just look at them like this for hours. His body told him, however, that he did not have hours. His groin ached from the fullness and he cringed at the thought of losing control. Closing his eyes to the thought, he counted to ten and opened them to continue with his visual exploration. The ginger curls between her legs intrigued him and he reached a hand down, feeling the hair and wetness, while he filled himself with her erotic scent. Even though he'd done this many times before, everything felt new and exhilarating. One finger found entry while another felt for the part of her that he knew would help her catch up to him. As he rubbed her, she moaned and wriggled toward him with a new urgency. Her eyes opened and he saw a fire build inside them, telling him he was doing everything right. He bent and kissed her stomach, loving her navel with his tongue. He traveled downward and increased the pressure with his fingers. His fingers slipped out and he tentatively kissed her warmth, sending new shock waves through her as his tongue took the place of his fingers.

"Now, Harry, please," she begged. "I want you." At those words, he removed his boxers, settled between her legs, and nudged them apart with his knees. Ginny moved and they were ready to join their bodies. "Wait...do you know the spell?"

"Oh, uh, sure..." Trying to concentrate, Harry did a Contraceptive Charm and then bent down to kiss her, moving his body along hers, feeling the light layer of sweat between their bodies. "Are you ready?" She nodded and he tentatively edged himself into her, feeling the magic grow. She winced in pain, causing him to pause. "Ginny…"

"It's okay, Harry." She lifted her head and kissed him again, losing herself in his love. He sank deeper into her, never understanding why he'd never done this before. He felt the tightness of her slowly give way around him. He moved his hips, and she matched his movements as pleasure soared through their bodies. Her leg wrapped around his thigh and he went further into her, sending him closer to the edge. He looked at her, seeing her expression change as her body began to flutter and tighten around his. Harry let go, crying as he felt her tears on his shoulder as she held him tight against her, as he collapsed onto her.

Ginny gently stroked his hair that was damp with sweat. His head fell to the side of hers and she felt his body shake. "I love you, Harry."

He wasn't sure how long they lay like that together, but he'd never felt better in his life. Their breathing slowed and he rose up onto his arms, looking down at her. He loved how she looked just now with her hair messed up and her lips freshly kissed. He never wanted to leave. Letting himself down next to her on the bed, he wrapped his fingers in her left hand, and brought it between them so they could both look at her ring.

"Do you like it?" he shyly asked. "Your ring, I mean."

"It's beautiful, Harry. I love it." She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "And I love you." She kissed him again, wanting to feel him again, begging him to love her.

"Did I hurt you?" His look of concern touched her heart. She nodded. "Oh. Are you alright?"

She bit her lower lip, trying to figure out what to say to him. "Harry, I'll be fine. I just have to get used to it." She smiled slyly. "I guess it doesn't hurt so much the more you do it."

"Is that an invitation?" His eyes got smoky again as he was looking at her. She lifted her head and kissed him hard.

"You better believe, it," she huskily replied. "Only you. Forever."

Hearing those words from the woman he loved, the woman who was going to be his wife, suddenly made him feel that whatever plans he had for the future could wait. Right now, he was here with Ginny, and that's all that mattered. They were home.


End file.
